


A Thousand Years

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Happy Ending, Pining, Post-Curse Storybrooke, Rum, Sad Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Sleeping Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'y/n was a villager & also Hook’s wife since Red was her bff she wanted 2 see her & convince him to go but they were separate it Regina capture her & end up being on the sleeping curse When Hook arrives to storybrooke finds &Wakes her’</p><p>Summary: So the reader is Hook’s wife and Red’s best friend. One day she convinces Hook to come with her when she visits Red but they’re separated and the reader is captured by the Evil Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

With a sweet kiss to your husband’s temple, you managed to gather the will power to leave your lovely, warm bed and go make breakfast. While on board the Jolly Roger, you usually spent your nights with Hook in bed and your mornings cooking food for the rest of the crew.

Not that you minded, of course. Being a waitress at The Dragon’s Head meant you were used to cooking continuously, so you counted this as extra practice.

Hearing Killian’s booted feet stomp into the small kitchen, you felt warm hands slip around your waist and a gravelly voice murmur in your ear, “You know you really don’t have to. The men can look after themselves, love.”

“I know,” you replied, twisting in his arms until you were chest to chest, “but I don’t mind.”

Returning to the breakfast, you added, “Oh, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me visiting Red today.”

He grimaced. “Not the wolf?”

With a roll of your eyes and terse voice, you told him, “Yes, the werewolf. She’s my friend- my _best friend_ \- so you’re gonna have to deal with it. Just come with me today and get to know her; I’m sure you’ll love her.”

Offering you a sullen grunt in reply, he nipped out of the kitchen with a sip from his beloved rum.

* * *

The journey to Red and her Grandma’s small cottage was fairly short but took the two of you straight through the Enchanted Forest. Revelling in the glorious earthy smell of the thousands of bodies of tall trees, you slipped your hand into Hook’s and swung your arms around childishly.

He laughed heartily at your playful attitude and followed suit, skipping after you as you ran through the flurries of branches and uneven ground.

You seldom left your small village, predominantly used to the firm stone of cobbles under your feet; the salty smell of the sea drifting from the docks; the cool breeze from the ocean; the jovial -and generally drunk- laughs from every pub and inn. So it felt positively amazing to be able to dance enchantedly through the mass of tall boughs.

“You’re like a small child,” Hook mused, tugging you back so you swung straight into his arms, where he held you flush against his chest. Watching you with amused stormy blue eyes, he pecked your lips with a chaste kiss. “I wish I could bring you out here more often,” your husband of two years mumbled against your lips.

“Mhm,” you murmured in reply, carding your fingers into his soft, ebony hair.

Without warning, the infamous pirate whisked you into his arms -bridal style- and trotted down the short hill before jogging through the woods, all the while revelling in your surprised giggles.

“Kil-Killian!” you blurted, laughing uncontrollably. “Stop! Put me down!”

Pouting petulantly, he grumbled, “But its funny and you’re laughing which means you’re enjoying yourself, love.” Even as he said it though, a teasing grin spread across his lips and he settled you carefully on your feet, keeping an arm around your waist.

* * *

The pair of you walked in comfortable silence or another hour or so before you reached the familiar cottage.

Turning to Hook, you fixed him with a steely glare and told him firmly, “Right, now I don’t want one word about werewolves, understood? Not one!”

Rolling his eyes, Killian captured your lips in a kiss and whispered against them, “I would never…”

Scoffing at him, you spun on your heel and wrapped your knuckles three times on the wood of the small door and rocked back on your feet. “Red!” you called, “Grandma! Its Y/N!”

You could hear a scuffling around from the inside before the heavy locks sliding out of place. A quick glance at your husband noted his suspicious expression at exactly how many locks there were. Then, the beaming face of Red’s grandmother appeared and you grinned fondly at her.

“Hiya, Granny!” you greeted, stepping over the threshold and embracing the old woman in a tight hug- which she returned, with a bone-crushing strength. “C-can’t breath!” you gasped out before she let you go with a soft chuckle.

“Red! Come out here! Y/N’s arrived,” she called. “And…who’s this?” added the elderly werewolf with a note of wariness in her voice.

Remembering Hook, who stood awkwardly in the doorway- not sure what to do with himself-, you pulled him in by the hand and introduced him to Granny. “Grandma, this is Killian: my husband. I don’t think you’ve actually met before, to be honest- he doesn’t often leave his ship or the village- but I _finally_ managed to drag him down!”

Offering his hand, he gave a small smile and said, “Nice to meet you.”

Accepting it and shaking his hand- with more gusto than necessary, you thought-, Granny nodded and replied, “And you.”

“Y/N!” Red’s exclamation broke the terse silence and the two of you ran into each other’s arms squealing. “Oh, gods, Y/N! It has been so _long_! Where have you been? I thought you’d visit sooner. Oh, it doesn’t matter, I’m so happy you’re here!”

The introductions and hugs lasted another ten minutes before Granny was sitting you all down to have lunch at the rough-cut oak dining table.

It was a family affair, if ever there was one. Red and you bickered and giggled like sisters; Granny chastised anyone who broke a table manner; Hook tried to act the gentleman but soon fulfilled Red’s wishes of indulging you all in a tale of his pirating life.

He was just finishing his dramatic story of the time he wrestled a centaur, when there was a booming knock at the door.

All four of you turned to look at the door.

It was a little door, made of hand-sawn wood from the forest.

It didn’t _boom_ unless it was pounded by a heavy fist.

And by the looks of the small splinters appearing at its weakened edges, it was.

* * *

“Let go of me! Let go!” you screamed, beating against the black knight’s back. Ten of them had stormed into the little cottage and one had strode purposefully forwards and flipped you right over his shoulder before returning outside as the bustle of fighting continued behind him. “Red! _Killian_!”

At your panicked scream, Hook gasped before driving his sword’s blade straight through two black knights at once; slashing his way to the front door, he was just able to shout, “Y/N,” before the weight of a club came down on his head and his world went black.

Red had abandoned her namesake cloak now, and was tearing apart knights in her raven-black wolf form. Bounding through the rest of them, she had just reached you when Regina, the Evil Queen appeared in front of her in a cloud of violet smoke.

“I don’t think so,” she drawled, waving her long fingers at the snarling beast. A red light streamed out from her fingertips and a second later, Red Riding Hood had joined Captain Hook in a deep slumber.

* * *

Rum.

Women.

Rum.

Fighting.

 _Rum_.

Thieving.

**Rum.**

_**Rum, rum, rum.** _

_Maybe I’ll just have one more. The men’ll be fine; they’re used to me coming home legless. They’ll deal with it. I’ll just have one more drink and then head back to the ship._

_**Drink, drink, drink.** _

_If I have one more then maybe I’ll be able to sleep tonight._

_**Rum, rum, rum.** _

_Or the nightmares will just be worse._

They say drinking makes you forget.

But Killian Jones can tell you different.

* * *

Hook lost a piece of himself that day. A piece of his heart. The piece he had given to you.

Every morning he woke up, he always sniffed involuntarily, almost expecting the wonderful smell of your fried eggs and bacon to drift into his room. But it never did.

Even when he came to Storybrooke, a town so unlike his own, his ears pricked up whenever he walked past a bar- listening for your voice as you absently sung to yourself when you were happy.

And every time the sun just happened to glimmer in the glass of a window, it would just make him see the gleam of your cheery smile.

One day, Emma had taken him into the local café, 'Granny’s Diner’, because not once had he entered it since his arrival in the small town.

He was starving, he hadn’t eaten all day. Taking a swig of rum from the flask in his pocket, he picked up the menu- because Emma did and he had learnt to copy her so he didn’t look so much like a clueless idiot.

A voice came from above the two of them and asked, “What’ll you be having today, then?”

Was it just that tiny part of him that still held onto the fraying belief of miracles, but Hook could have sworn he recognised that voice. Peering up, he gasped quietly.

“G-Granny?” he spluttered, not quite believing, until now, just how Regina had cursed everyone here.

For a split-second, a frown furrowed her brow, before she realised who he was and covered her wide mouth with her hand. “Killian, its you…I haven’t seen you since–” she stammered, then shouted, “ _Ruby_!”

The familiar scarlet-clad girl bounced out of the kitchen. “Yeah?” Catching sight of Killian in the booth, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. “Killian? It’s not–it cant– oh, gods! It is you!” she squealed as she leapt over and swooped the pirate up in a tight hug. “I haven’t seen you since Regina took-” she stopped. Well, froze really.

Killian chewed on his lips and flickered his gaze down at his shoes.

“Yeah,” he murmured.

“Umm, excuse me,” Emma suddenly interjected. “What the hell is going on here?”

“I met with Red and her grandmother while they were still in the Enchanted Forest,” Hook explained, waving his namesake casually in the air as he did so.

Ruby seemed to perk up and she grabbed the pirate firmly by his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. “Killian, Y/N, she’s alive,” she said. “When Regina took her, she kept her alive, she just put her under a sleeping curse.”

Speechless, Hook spluttered, “W-what? She’s alive! Why–sleeping curse?–what? Why did Regina- what could… _oh gods_ , she’s really alive? Where? Where is she? You have to take me to her, now!”

“Of course,” Ruby nodded, untying her apron and tossing it to the bar, “She’s in the hospital, I’ll take you there right away.”

“Wait a minute,” Emma interrupted again, taking hold of Hook’s arm, stopping him from going. “What’s going on here? How does Hook know Y/N?”

“How do _you_ know her?” he shot back, too fired up to properly recognise his own words. _You were alive! After all these years, you. Were. **Alive.**_

The blonde sheriff looked slightly surprised that someone had doubted her omniscience. “She was in a coma, the same as David; Regina said she remembered putting her under a sleeping curse after she found out she’d given food to Snow Whi– Mary-Margaret or something,” she explained briefly. “Now how do you know her?”

By now, most of the town’s diner was listening in to the conversation curiously.

“She’s my wife,” came the reply.

Well, that stunned everyone. Granny didn’t think she’d ever seen her diner so quiet.

“Wait, wife-?” Emma started, but Hook and Ruby were already tearing out the door and racing down the street for the hospital.

“Y/N? Y/N! Where is she?” Killian cried desperately as him and Ruby ran aimlessly around the labyrinth of corridors.

“Whale!” Ruby called to the doctor, “Dr Whale!”

Coming over to the two of them, the doctor flipped some papers back over the clipboard he carried and smiled coyly at Ruby. “Why, hello, Ruby. What can I do you for?”

“Y/N? Do you know where she is?” Ruby asked, ignoring the flirtatious smile the doctor was giving her.

Nodding slowly, he told them, “Yes I do, why do you want to see her?”

“She’s Killian’s wife.”

Raising an incredulous brow, Whale motioned for them to follow him as he began his way through a series of corridors. “A wife of the notorious pirate, and I expected her to be another Disney princess,” Whale chuckled to himself. They reached the ward David had been kept in, and Whale gestured for them to go to the end.

Without hesitation, Hook ran the length of the long ward, coming to a stop when he saw your small form laying peacefully in one of the hospital beds. His breath escaped him quietly and for a moment he just watched you.

“Killian…” Ruby whispered behind him, an encouragement. “They say true love’s kiss can break the curse…”

A stinging and blurring of his vision told him that his eyes were started to brim with tears.

_Tears of ecstatic freaking joy._

With another deep breath, he stood by the side of your bed and swept a stray lock of hair from your forehead, smiling with a mixture of sadness and fondness. Then, as he had done a thousand times before, a thousand years ago, he leaned down a pressed a soft, adoring kiss on your lips.

The result was instantaneous as a flash of brilliant white light flew from the both of you, surging through the hospital and through the rest of Storybrooke.

Waiting for another moment, Killian strained his eyes desperately.

_Please, Y/N. Please, I need you, I need you with me. Gods, please wake up, please let this have worked, plea-_

“Killian?”

“Y/N!”

He crushed his lips to yours again, once more revelling in the smile of pure elation lighting up your face and everyone’s around you.


End file.
